Un Año Para Conquistar a Lily Evans
by Bloody Potter
Summary: Es el ultimo año de los merodeadores, la ultima oportunidad para James Potter de conquistar a Lily Evans. Lo logrará? Que sera capaz de hacer para lograr conquistarla? Averigualo.Deja Reviews
1. Chapter 1

**Hola, este es mi primer ****fic**** sobre James y Lily, espero que lo disfruten.**

**Capitulo 1: Primeros Contactos y la ****Ultima**** Broma**

Era una mañana fría, un joven de cabello negro estaba en su dormitorio, al otro lado de la habitación había otro joven, este era de cabello negro largo. James y Sirius todavía estaban dormidos.

-Arriba par de flojos, hoy comienzan las clases, no querrán volver tarde a Hogwarts verdad?- Otro joven, este de pelo castaño entró por la puerta, este tenía un aspecto enfermizo, pero eso no le quitaba las ganas de sonreír, Remus Lupin llamaba a sus amigos.

-Ya es hora, el tren saldrá pronto, vamos, levántense- Este fue un joven algo regordete, tenía la cara algo aplastada y era más bajo que el otro de pelo castaño, Peter Petigrew se asomaba por la puerta.

-Ya, ya, ya me levanté, no tienes por qué hacer tanto escándalo Colagusano, ey, Canuto, despiértate, hoy nos vamos a Hogwarts- Decía James mientras se acomodaba unos lentes.

-Solo te estás apurando por qué vas a ver a tu pelirroja, a quien engañas Cornamenta? Todos sabemos de tu afán por Lily Evans- Respondió Sirius mientras se ponía una remera de color negro.

* * *

En otro lugar mas apartado, una chica de cabellos rojos como el fuego y unos ojos color verde esmeralda, se vestía apuradamente mientras con su varita, hacía conjuros para que sus cosas se guardaran en un baúl de color café.

-Mamá, has visto mi pluma verde?- Decía Lily Evans desde su cuarto a una mujer que se apresuraba a cocinar el desayuno.

-Creo que está en tu buró, Petunia, ayúdame a hacer el almuerzo, según tú, ese muchacho va a venir a comer, cierto?-

- Sí mamá, porque yo si tengo novio, no como otras- Petunia dijo eso señalando con la mirada a Lily que venía bajando a toda prisa de la planta alta, tenía las manos llenas de varias cosas, detrás de ella venían tres maletas volando.

-Ya me voy mamá-Dijo Lily con una gran sonrisa- Hasta luego Petunia- A su hermana la despidió con un tono más frio. Ellas dos no se llevaban muy bien desde que Lily comenzó a ir a Hogwarts, desde ese entonces Petunia solo le decía a Lily que ella nunca conseguiría un novio o una familia normal.

* * *

Ya en la estación King´s Chros, Lily corría a toda prisa hacia el andén 9/3-4. Al entrar, todos los compartimientos estaban llenos, entonces una voz de mujer le habló de un compartimiento.

-Lily, por aquí!!- Hola Rebeca, hola Verónica, como les fue en el verano?-

-A mi me fue muy bien- Contestó Verónica, una chica de ojos cafés y pelo negro.

-A mi también y no saben quién me invitó a salir?... Sirius Black!!- QUE?!!

-No habrás pensado en aceptar, cierto?- Preguntó Lily algo preocupada

-Por supuesto que sí, quien rechazaría a el chico mas apuesto, popular y carismático de Hogwarts? Bueno… aparte de ti Lily, ya deberías decirle el sí a James, está loco por ti desde tercero y tu ni lo pelas-

-Es que yo no solo veo lo superficial, sino también el interior, el chico ideal para mi es uno estudioso, respetuoso, agradable y romántico, James solo es guapo, travieso, arrogante, insensible…-

-Párala ahí con tu tren amiga, me dices que te parece guapo pero que en todo lo demás es un desastre?- en ese momento las tres amigas comenzaron a reírse.

-Es que no soy ciega para ver las virtudes de los chicos, pero yo mas que nada, busco a un chico que me haga feliz y no uno como el James Potter, un completo desastre-

-Entonces piensas que soy un desastre?- dijo un James que se asomaba por la puerta del compartimiento- Perdonen pero todos los compartimientos están ocupados y este es el único con algo de espacio, nos dejarían entrar a mis amigos y a mi?- Dijo James sonriéndoles a las tres chicas.

-Claro!- contestaron dos de ellas

-Por supuesto que no!- Dijo Lily que tenía la cara tan roja como su pelo

-Somos dos contra una, así que ganamos- Dijo Verónica.

-Que sean tres contra una chicas- Dijo una chica de pelo rubio y ojos azules, esa chica era Joanne Prewet entrando al compartimiento junto con los Merodeadores.

-Hola Lily, que tal tu verano?- Preguntó Remus a Lily mientras se sentaba enfrente de ella.

-Muy bien Remus, y el tuyo?-

-No me quejo, y el tuyo Verónica?-

-Muy bien, solo que mi tía Margo murió el domingo y mi mamá se ha sentido muy mal al respecto-

Lo lamento, espero que mejore pronto, por cierto, aprendiste algo nuevo este año?-

-Sí, quieres ver?- por supuesto, me encantaría- Bueno pues, observa… _Feraverto_!!!- en ese momento, la lechuza que tenía James en la mano se convirtió en una copa de cristal-

-Pero ese hechizo nos lo enseñaron desde segundo, por que dices que es algo nuevo?-

-Eso no lo es, ahora observa… _Lustrom Animags_!!- y al momento la copa se hizo completamente de oro con un caimán grabado en ella.

-Lo ves?, ahora que dices, este hechizo sirve para mostrar en que animal te convertirías si fueras una animago, pero creo que a tus amigos no les serviría de nada este hechizo, o me equivoco venadito, ratita, cachorrito?- dijo mirando a James, Peter y Sirius.

-Se lo dijiste Lunático?!!, cómo pudiste?- Le espetó Sirius sonriendo a Remus.

-Oh vamos, no le habrá dicho todo verdad?- Claro que le dije todo- le respondió Remus guiñándole un ojo a James.

Todo el camino se la pasaron conversando de que bromas harían ese año, a lo cual Lily solo les decía que estarían todo el año castigados si se atrevían a hacer alguna de las cosas que decían.

* * *

Al llegar al castillo todo empezó bien pero no fue sino hasta una semana después que empezaron los problemas ya que el profesor de DCAO les había dicho que tendrían exámenes de evaluación durante los primeros dos meses. Los Merodeadores se la pasaban todo el día en la biblioteca, el único que parecía no preocuparse era James, que solo planeaba las siguientes bromas, pero un día, Remus lo puso en su lugar y le explico el porque debía preocuparse por los exámenes.

**Flash Back**

_-Jamás estudiaré para los exámenes de evaluación Lunático, que te hace pensar que lo haré__-_

_-Pues, como me dijiste, a ti solo te interesan los EXTASIS, y los exámenes de evaluación valen un 40 de la calificación de los EXTASIS y todos los profesores que hay en Hogwarts están haciendo ese tipo de exámenes, además, Lily va todos los días a la biblioteca-_

_-Enserio __valen un 40?- Por supuesto, pero los maestros __mas__ severos como McGonagall, los valen hasta un 50-_

_-Bien, entonces empezaré a estudiar-_

**Fin del Flash Back**

Esa tarde, James se retrasó buscando los libros para toda una semana, ya que quería dedicarle el mayor tiempo al Quidditch que a estudiar, pero se tardo demasiado tiempo buscando los libros que sus amigos lo dejaron solo, esa tarde solo estuvo pensando y leyendo "_Ja, y se dicen mis amigos, no les hagas caso James, solo concéntrate en el libro, El bezoar hace qué?, cielos ojala Lily estuviera aquí, ella si es buena en pociones, bla, bla, bla, bla, bla, esto ya lo sé, entonces para que lo leo nuevamente? Un momento, ese olor… esa sensación, solo pueden venir de una persona, será__ Sí__ Si es__ mi dulce pelirroja, has como que lees detenidamente."_

-Hola Potter, jamás pensé verte aquí en la biblioteca- le dijo Lily a James que hacia como que leía con mucha atención un libro de pociones.

- Hola Lil, como ves, aquí estoy, pero no es porque yo quiera, es porque me enteré de que estos estúpidos exámenes valen un 40 de la calificación final de los EXTASIS y en verdad quiero ser sanador o auror, y tu, que haces aquí?-

-Pues también estoy estudiando, pero hoy se me hizo tarde y mis amigas se fueron a las clases de Historia de Hogwarts, puedo sentarme? Ya que acaparaste casi todos los libros que necesito y ya no hay copias-

-Adelante, me haría bien tener de compañía a un ángel de fuego como tu Lil-

-Si sigues con esos comentarios me voy Potter-

-Esta bien Lil, solo… quédate, por favor- Le dijo James casi rogándole a Lily.

-A propósito, ya que estas aquí, me podrías explicar eso de que al bezoar se le tiene que hacer una infusión de gurdiraiz para que funcione junto con los jugos de mandrágora como un anipetrificador?-

-Significa que se hierve con el gurdiraiz y se mezcla con el jugo de mandrágora para hacer el anipetrificador base, después se deja reposar durante una semana y se le mezcla con las raíces de bulbos saltarines con ajenjo, para que no sepa tan mal yo le pongo algo de menta a algunas pociones-

-No eres como mi mamá, ella siempre hace las pociones de una manera que siempre saben horrible y el que la bebe siempre termina en el baño por unos dos días- Entonces empezaron a reír los dos.

Después de platicar de las pociones y de algunos hechizos, Lily le preguntó como era su vida en casa a James.

-Pues, es normal… digo, mi vida no es una gran historia como todos piensan, pero es que en mi casa siempre me enseñaron a comportarme, modales, cosas así, alla no hay tanta libertad como aquí y además mis padres ahora tienen una enfermedad grave, por lo que Sirius y yo dormimos en el patio, y que me dices de ti Lil?-

-Pues en mi casa, mis padres siempre me están diciendo lo orgullosos que están de que yo sea una bruja, pero con la que no me llevo bien es con mi hermana, ella y yo siempre jugábamos juntas cuando eran niñas, pero alguien un día fue y cuando se enteró que yo era una bruja me empezó a tratar mal, me dice fenómeno, anormal y…y- Entonces Lily comenzó a llorar, a lo que James solo la abrazó- y me dice que yo nunca tendré una familia, que nadie querrá juntarse conmigo porque no soy nor…normal- James entonces la apretó más a su cuerpo, Lily solo se dejaba abrazar y reposaba su cabeza sobre el pecho de James.

Así estuvieron por un tiempo hasta que Lily vio su reloj y se dio cuenta de que ya casi era media noche.

-Mejor vámonos, o si no nos van a castigar- Dijo Lily entre sollozos aun apoyada en el pecho de James, a lo que el muchacho solo asintió y con un movimiento de su varita, acomodó los libros en los estantes y agarro sus cosas y las de Lily y se fue con ella caminando por los pasillos con un extraño mapa que mostraba a Hogwarts y a los que habitaban en él. Los dos chicos iban abrazados, Lily se sentía segura así y se reconfortaba de las palabras que le decía su hermana con el brazo de James rodeándole el cuerpo.

Al llegar a la sala, se encontraron con que estaba desierta, ya todos se habían acostado y dormido hacía rato, Lily aun se encontraba abrazada de James, se sentaron en el sillón y Lily se soltó a llorar de nuevo, James, que sabía que en momentos como estos no debía de hacer alguna broma, solo la reconfortaba abrazándola y diciéndole que no debía de hacer caso a las palabras de su hermana ya que ella era una gran bruja y muy hermosa, que ella no tendría problemas para tener una familia en el futuro.

Despues de estar en la sala común un rato y de que Lily dejara de llorar, los dos se fueron a acostar, en ambos, un pensamiento diferente de la otra persona había nacido esa noche.

_"James es un chico dulce, parece que no es un __patan__ como yo pensaba, pero sigue siendo algo infantil, bueno, en fin, no me caería mal ser su amiga nada __mas__" _Pensaba Lily mientras subía por las escaleras y acomodaba su cama para acostarse.

_"Valla, Lily no es tan dura como pensé que era, se ve que sufre mucho, creo que le gustó como __actue__ esta noche, hasta yo mismo me sorprendí, muy bien James, desde mañana, no mas bromas… Mejor __desde pasado mañana, así me quedaré con un recuerdito de mi vieja vida de bromista__"_ Pensaba James mientras intentaba conciliar el sueño.

A la mañana siguiente, James bajó muy contento a desayunar, se levantó más temprano de lo habitual, ese día le haría una broma a Snape, la broma más grande que jamás hubiera imaginado.

Lily se fue directamente a la biblioteca, por primera vez, en los seis años que había estado en Hogwarts, había considerado a James como un amigo, lo cual no le permitía concentrarse en su estudio.

Mientras tanto, Los Merodeadores estaban comiendo, pero faltaba alguien, en el comedor no se encontraba James, que estaba en la sala del requisito haciendo sus planes para su broma junto con el potergeist Peeves.

-Bueno Peeves, ahí es donde entras tu, quiero que distraigas a toda la mesa de Slythering para que volteen a ver hacia otro lado menos hacia la mesa de Gryfindor, en ese momento yo soltaré el arma hacia Snape, también quiero que Lily Evans no vea ese caos, si no, ella nunca querrá volver a salir conmigo jamás-

-Claro, jijiji, lo que le pida el pipote Potter cornamenta, Peeves lo hará- y se fue riendo a carcajadas.

En la biblioteca, Lily estaba platicando con sus amigas, estaban tan metidas en sus asuntos que no habían notado que eran las únicas en la biblioteca, de pronto, oyeron un estruendo y varios gritos de vitoreo que provenían del gran comedor, ellas no le prestaron la menor atención y siguieron con sus cosas.

En el gran comedor, James llegaba junto con sus amigos, entonces vieron que Peeves agarró a un niñito de primero y le aventó un pay de zanahoria, todos los Slythering voltearon a verle para burlarse, en ese momento James gritó- _AYERNEV VERTERO_- en ese momento un rayo de luz de varios colores le fue a dar directamente en la cara a Severus Snape, lo cual lo dejó con un montón de granos, de la nariz le salía un liquido viscoso color anaranjado y el pelo lo tenia de color verde, todos soltaron una gran carcajada, pero eso no fue todo, pues Sirius se le unió, haciendo un hechizo mental y le puso a Snape un gran cartel que decía "Quejicus Es Un Perdedor, James Es El Mejor", los alumnos empezaron a aplaudir mientras Snape salía corriendo del gran comedor balbuceando palabrotas, entonces James habló.

-Compañeros, compañeras y merodeadores, espero que les haya gustado esta bromita, pero solo fue hecha aquí en el gran comedor por que les quiero anunciar algo muy importante para mi… Dejaré de hacer bromas, ese trabajo ahora se los dejaré a mis queridos amigos merodeadores, espero que se la pasen bien, pero esa demostración de despedida no es lo único que hare para mi despedida, si el profesor Dumbeldore me lo permite, quisiera hacer un pequeño hechizo que cree yo mismo- A lo que Dumbeldore solo asintió con la cabeza.

-Muy bien pues aquí voy… _Revelilium Aminus!!_- En ese momento, de la varita de James salió una pequeña esfera hacia el techo del gran comedor, después explotó en cientos de luces artificiales de varios colores, las luces formaban dragones, hidras, entre otros monstruos, también formaban figuras muy llamativas y al final se formó un gran letrero que decía "Hasta luego mis queridos bromistas, su rey se va", todos los alumnos (Menos los de Slythering) comenzaron a aplaudir a James mientras salía por la puerta y desaparecía en el pasillo.

Después del espectáculo, James se encontraba recorriendo los pasillos hasta que se encontró a Snape.

-Que pasa Quejicus? Quieres otra broma? Lo lamento pero esa que hice fue la que anuncia mi retirada-

-Potter, no he venido a hablar sobre eso, yo solo he venido a vengarme- Espetó Snape con la cara llena de odio.

-Quiero ver que lo intentes Quejicus- Dijo James acariciando su varita.

-Como quieras… _Palalingua!!-_

_-__Protego-_

_-__Everte Statum!-_

_-__Rictusempra!-_

_-Diffindo!-_

_-Sectu…-_

_-Crucio!-_

En ese momento, James empezó a sentís que la sangre le hervía, que a su cuerpo lo atravesaban con millones de cuchillas, esa como si a su cuerpo lo contrajeran hacia dentro y hacia afuera al mismo tiempo, entonces cuando paró el dolor cayó inconsciente, Snape se fue de aquel pasillo a toda marcha, dejando a James tirado en el suelo. En ese momento, James lo único que podía hacer era pensar, pensar en aquella cabellera roja, pensar en esa cara estilizada con ojos verdes, pensar en que no la volvería a ver…no…si la volvería a ver, tenía que volverla a ver, entonces escucho una suave voz, una voz que él reconocía, la cual solo decía su nombre y luego…Ya no la oía mas.

**Nota del autor**.

Qué les ha parecido? En el primer capítulo ya hubo algo de contacto con Lily, pero… así será todo el año? En el siguiente capítulo se verá más lo que James tiene planeado para conquistar a Lily y que pasará con Snape.

Dejen Reviews.

PD. El domingo subiré el tercer capítulo de Años de Alegría por si les interesa, pero el cuarto no lo subiré hasta que sugieran los nombres para los pequeños híbridos.


	2. Chapter 2

_**Capitulo 2: Una Herida Difícil de Sanar**_

Una chica pelirroja de ojos verdes estaba caminando por los pasillos, había un gran alboroto, parecía que algo había pasado en el gran comedor, oyó voces unos pasillos más adelante, vio destellos de luz y se alarmó, cuando llegó había alguien que corría a toda marcha y doblaba en la esquina siguiente, en el piso había alguien tirado, era James, en ese momento se preocupo por como estaba, sintió un sentimiento que jamás había sentido por él alguna vez en su vida…Sintió preocupación, sintió remordimiento, sintió que el mundo se acababa para ella y sintió un gran rencor hacia la persona que le había hecho eso a James.

-James!...-no hubo respuesta- James!!... JAMES!!- pero James no respondía a sus llamados

"_Estará…__ no, no puede estarlo, simplemente no puede__, por favor que no esté muerto!" _En ese momento James soltó una sola palabra.

-Lily- susurro James débilmente y cayó nuevamente inconsciente.

En ese momento llegaron Sirius, Peter y Remus sonriendo, esa sonrisa se transformó en un rostro de preocupación al ver a Lily sobre James, en ese momento corrieron a ver que pasaba.

-Qué ha sucedido Lily?- Preguntó Remus.

-No lo sé, venia caminando y oí voces que salían desde este pasillo, después vi algunos hechizos y corrí a averiguar qué pasaba y me encontré con esto- Dijo Lily algo desesperada.

Llevaron a James a la enfermería, había recibido un _Diffindo_ por lo que veían, pero desconocían que había sido víctima de la maldición _Cruciatus_, al llegar a la enfermería, la Sra. Prince (La enfermera de esa época) le dio a James una poción para que se recuperara, al momento de haberla bebido se durmió mas calmado y la herida del hechizo se curó.

James estuvo así durante 9 horas, Lily se había quedado a su lado todo el tiempo (cosa que extrañó mucho a los otros merodeadores) y no había ido a ninguna clase de ese día, no sabía porque pero se sentía culpable, después se sentó a su lado y le acarició el rostro "_Se ve guapo mientras duerme… Que estas pensando Lily?, James es un niño con el cuerpo de un hombre… y valla que hombre__... otra vez con esos pensamientos? Si sigues así terminaras…_

-Es mi imaginación o me despertó un ángel?- Dijo James débilmente mientras abría los ojos.

-Potter, despertaste- Dijo Lily mientras retiraba rápidamente su mano del rostro de James.

-Sí, me ha despertado tu hermosa mano cuando me tocaba el rostro, es tan suave-

-Solo he venido a verte por que te encontré inconsciente en el pasillo-

-Eres una mentirosa, has estado aquí desde que lo trajimos y no te has separado para nada de él- Dijo una voz al otro lado de la cama de James.

-Hola canuto, se podía percibir tu olor a perro mojado- Dijo James mientras se sentaba.

-Pero no estoy transformado Cornamenta!- Sirius y Peter se quitaron la capa de invisibilidad.

-No necesitas estar transformado para apestar así- Dijo James con una sonrisa y los cuatro comenzaron a reír.

-Entonces es cierto que son animagos?- Pregunto Lily.

-Sí, pero eso solo lo saben tus amigas y tú Lil, espero que no le digas a alguien más-

-Me pueden enseñar? Digo, es que nunca he visto la transformación de un animago-

En ese momento, James se convirtió en un ciervo muy grande, tenía la cornamenta de color negro como su pelo y el pelaje lo tenía café, también Sirius se convirtió en un perro, este era negro, muy bien peinado y con las orejas largas.

-Y tu Peter, por qué no te transformas?- Preguntó Lily

-Es que me da pena- Dijo tímidamente

-No me burlaré, lo prometo- Y Peter se transformó en una rata de color café.

Valla, una rata, un ciervo y un perro, les quedan los animales, menos a ti James, tu me pareces mas bien un topo ya que nunca ves por donde caminas-

Oye!- Dijo James cuando se volvió a hacer humano.

-Y Remus que es?- Preguntó Lily con curiosidad.

-No te lo podemos decir, Remus es algo… sensible en lo que concierne a su animal interno- Y Sirius ahogó una carcajada.

-Sí, es demasiado sensible e cuanto a su "Pequeño problema peludo"- Y James y Sirius soltaron una carcajada.

Al día siguiente, James salió de la enfermería, en la mente de Lily se formaba una guerra interna.

"_Te gusta James, debes admitirlo"_

"No, no me gusta, es solo que me preocupe"

_"A mí no me engañas, soy tu mente"_

"A mí no me gusta, es solo que…"

_"Deberías hacerme caso, acéptalo"_

"No lo haré, James es un tonto insensible"

_"No lo fue la noche antepasada"_

"Vamos, no creerás en eso verdad?"

_"Él lo debe entender, sus padres están enfermos"_

"Y como lo sabemos?"

_"Pregúntale a Sirius"_

-Srta. Evans, ya terminó la clase- Dijo el profesor Slughorn

En ese momento, salió y en el pasillo se encontró a Sirius

-Sir… digo, Black, espera!- Dijo Lily

-Que pasa Evans?-

-Solo te quería preguntar una cosa-

-Escúpela-

-Es cierto que los padres de James están enfermos gravemente?-

-Sí, por qué? Quien te lo dijo?-

-James me lo dijo-

-Pues sí, sí están enfermos, pero tenemos esperanzas de que mamá y papá se recuperen-

-Pero tú no eres su hermano!-

-Lo sé, es solo que les he tomado un gran cariño y así les llamo yo también-

-Bueno, gracias- De nada, otra cosa, James me pidió que te dijera que te está esperando en el árbol junto al lago.

En ese instante se fue hacia el lago, James estaba ahí, tenía un paquetito en la mano y estaba sentado en una piedra, estaba inclinado y tenía los ojos rojos, Lily se fue directamente hacia él y lo tomo del hombro.

-Que pasa James?- El muchacho no respondió al instante, Lily vio que unas cuantas lagrimas resbalaban de sus ojos.

-Mis padres empeoraron, ahora están en San Mungo- Lily solo se sentó a un lado de James

-Qué pasó? Por qué los enviaron ahí?-

-No lo sé, debo ir a avisarle a Canuto- Dicho esto, James se fue hacia el castillo, hasta que Lily lo alcanzó tomándolo del brazo.

-Si quieres puedo pedirle a McGonagall un permiso para que vallan a San Mungo-

-En serio? Eso sería grandioso, si me haces el favor-

-Pero tendrían que ir Sirius y tú conmigo a su despacho para que firmen algunas cosas-

-No hay problema-

Después de que avisaron a Sirius de la noticia, fueron con McGonagall a pedir el permiso, esta se los dio pero con una condición, que Lily los acompañara para inspeccionar que no fuera una estafa, esta aceptó, al llegar a San Mungo, les avisaron que los Sres. Potter no vivirían más de un año, pues la enfermedad estaba muy avanzada, al parecer la había causado un mal manejo de un hechizo. Después se fueron a la casa de los Potter, McGonagall les había dado una semana para estar fuera del colegio. Los tres durmieron en la pequeña casita que había en el jardín, la casita tenía un hechizo que la agrandaba por dentro, por lo que no tuvieron problemas en dormir cada quien en una habitación para sí mismo. Lily escuchó llorar a James la primera noche, sus padres eran su única familia, cuando ellos murieran él quedaría solo. Lo escuchó llorar porque ella había salido de su habitación a tomar agua y James estaba en la cocina apoyado sobre una mesa, en el cuarto de Sirius solo se oían pasos, al parecer él tampoco podía dormir.

Al siguiente día, Lily les preparó el desayuno a los dos muchachos, James se había quedado en la sala jugando con una quaffle que le dio su papá en su cumpleaños número 16, cuando se reunieron a desayunar, James ya no tenía esa mirada de niño travieso como la que solía tener, ahora solo tenía una mirada ausente, era como si un fantasma lo hubiera poseído, como si un dementor le hubiera quitado el alma. Ese día, Sirius y James salieron al patio, al parecer se extendía más o menos un km, ellos lo conocían muy bien, Lily se quedó estudiando en la casa.

-Qué pasó con tu gran plan para conquistar a Lily, James?-

-Dentro de unos días lo pondré en marcha, por ahora mis padres son mi mayor prioridad-

-Buena broma esa la que hiciste en el colegio de tu retiro James-

-No fue una broma, es verdad, me retiro, el hechizo de las luces artificiales es mi hechizo de despedida-

-Entonces ya no harás mas bromas?- Preguntó Sirius incrédulo.

-No, ya no más, ese es el primer paso para la conquista MCF-

MCF? Qué quiere decir eso?-

-"Mujer Cabellos de Fuego"- Sirius esbozó una carcajada.

-Sí que estas enamorado James-

Al volver a la casa, Sirius se puso a jugar con la snitch de James, Lily seguía estudiando y James se fue a su cuarto, a Lily le dolía verlo así, no sabía porque pero le dolía, le había agarrado a James un gran cariño desde que habían platicado en la biblioteca, no, no podía ser cariño, debía ser compasión, pues se había enterado esa misma noche de la condición de sus padres, los siguientes días a James se le notaba ausente, perdido de la realidad, no le había hecho ningún cumplido como los que le hacía en Hogwarts, no había sonreído o reído, ni si quiera por esa vez en que Sirius se resbaló con una cascara de mango al salir de la casa, lo único que hacía era encerrarse en su cuarto y caminar.

El día en que regresaron a Hogwarts James seguía igual, no hacia ninguna broma como antes, si algún fan de él lo aclamaba por alguna cosa que él había hecho en alguna ocasión, James simplemente lo ignoraba. Así estuvo durante más de un mes, todos los estudiantes ya sabían de la condición de sus padres, James ni siquiera respondía a los insultos de los Slytherings, más de dos ocasiones, Snape lo hechizó pero él no hizo nada. Ya no veía a Lily tan seguido, una chica de Hufflepuff de cuarto año llamada Rita Skeeter, escribía cuentos de James y sobre Los Merodeadores y lo publicaba en un pequeño diario escolar, Sirius, al ver que esta tal Skeeter escribió que cambiaba de chica una vez al mes (Que más o menos era cierto) le mandó un hechizo _Palalingua _yun_ Crece uñas_. Un día, James bajó a comer y los merodeadores se sentaron a su lado.

-Hasta que por fin te decidiste a mostrarte!- Dijo Sirius con una sonrisa, James simplemente lo ignoró.

-Si no comes, estarás junto con tus padres en la misma situación- Este fue Remus.

-Solo baje para comer, después volveré a la biblioteca- James se la pasaba todo el tiempo en la biblioteca estudiando para los EXTASIS.

-Ja! Y cuando le has puesto interés al estudio James?-

-Desde que me di cuenta de que no tenía futuro- Y dicho esto se fue del comedor.

Esta vez no se fue a la biblioteca como siempre, ahora se había ido a La Sala del Requisito, necesitaba estar solo, el único motivo por el cual se sentía así era el que sus padres estuvieran a punto de morir. Cuando salió, ya estaba algo oscuro, entonces se echó a caminar pero en el camino se encontró con Snape.

-Potter, sabias que yo como prefecto te puedo quitar puntos por estar a estas horas aquí?-

-Haz lo que quieras, eso a mí no me importa- Entonces se fue caminando.

Al llegar a la sala común, la encontró vacía a excepción de Remus que estaba sentado en el sillón.

-Mala noche James? Pensé que serias un poco más pertinente y te vendrías más temprano…5 puntos menos- Dijo Remus muy serio.

-Lo que yo haga en la noche no es tu problema Lunático, o es que acaso yo te pregunto que haces en tus noches de luna llena?- En ese comentario se pasó.

-No, no lo haces porque sabes muy bien que hago, pero tú te estás volviendo más impertinente de lo que solías ser-

-Me largo, y si no te parece me tendrás que hechizar- Se dio la vuelta y Remus dijo.

-Como quieras… _Petrificus Totalus!_- Pero James reaccionó más rápido

-_Everte Statum!_- Remus cayó unos metros más allá y James se fue de la sala corriendo, después agarró una escoba de la escuela y salió a los terrenos, volar siempre lo calmaba, lo relajaba y lo hacía sentir que nada en el mundo existía, que solo era él en un fondo blanco. Después de volar por el castillo a la luz de la luna, fue a la torre donde se encontraban los dormitorios de las chicas de Gryfindor, se posó en una ventana y vio como Lily seguía estudiando algunas cosas de pociones en su escritorio, James tocó la ventana e hizo que Lily saltara del susto.

-Potter! Qué crees que haces?- Dijo Lily al abrir la ventana.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien-

-Espero que sea importante para venir a estas horas de la noche-

-Ven, sube a la escoba-

-No voy a subir en eso-

-No pasa nada, solo agárrate fuerte-

Lily terminó aceptando y se subió a la escoba, al salir sintió el aire frio en su cuerpo, James la sostuvo para que no se cayera y al momento que la tocó, sintió calor y el frio se fue.

-De qué querías hablar?-

Te quería preguntar si cuando saliéramos de vacaciones te puedo ir a visitar-

-Por supuesto! No tenías por que preguntármelo-

-Es que no te quería dar un susto por si un día iba-

-Está bien, que hermosa luna, ojala fuera luna llena-

-Lily…-

-Qué pasa?-

-Quisieras mirarme un segundo para que vea tus ojos?-

Lily volteó y se quedó viendo los ojos castaños de James, así permanecieron por un rato, se empezaron a acercar y al momento que sus labios estaban rosándose, una luz de color verde y una explosión en el bosque prohibido los hizo reaccionar.

-Qué rayos fue eso?

Entonces voló hacia el bosque y entre los arboles vieron una fogata, junto a ella estaba un hombre encapuchado y a su alrededor había algunas otras personas, entre estas estaban Snape, Malfoy, Mulciber y Avery, entonces el hombre encapuchado habló, era una voz fría, te hacía temblar los huesos.

-La situación es que necesito a varios de ustedes para una misión, esta noche iremos a matar al ministro y llamaremos la marca tenebrosa en el ministerio… Tu no iras, Severus ni tampoco tú, Malfoy, necesito que se queden en Hogwarts y, por favor, no utilicen otra maldición en contra de algún estudiante, varios aurores vinieron e inspeccionaron el colegio para detectar a los mortifagos infiltrados-

-Claro señor, no volveré a utilizar la maldición _Cruciatus _señor, pero es que Potter…-

-Pero nada Severus, y si vuelvo a enterarme de algo así, conocerás una maldición peor que la _Cruciatus_-

-Si mi señor-

James y Lily se fueron rápidamente al castillo, al llegar a las puertas, Lily miró a James muy asustada.

-Entonces fue Snape el que te atacó?-

-Sí, pero no recordaba con que maldición, solo recordaba que sentí un dolor insoportable y después me desmayé-

-Debemos decirle a Dumbeldore, no debiste quedarte callado!-

-Lo lamento, a propósito quería hacer algo esa mañana que fuiste al lago, esta noche lo he recordado-

-Qué es?-

Esto…- Entonces James la besó y ella le estaba devolviendo el beso, el posó sus manos en la cintura de Lily y ella en la cabeza de James, cuando se separaron, Lily estaba roja, después reaccionó y le dio una cachetada a James.

-Por qué hiciste eso?- Le preguntó James sobándose el cachete.

-Porque lo hiciste sin mi permiso-

-Pero me lo devolviste y…- Pero no pudo terminar la frase, pues ella se le tiró encima dándole otro beso, esta vez fue más pasional, ella le despeinaba el cabello y él la contraía a su cuerpo, se tiraron en el pasto y siguieron besándose, al separarse, James le dijo.

-Entonces aceptas ser mi novia?-

-Sí, pero no harás mas bromas pesadas he, y tendrás que estudiar más para los EXTASIS, poner atención en clases y… sobre todo, dejar de estar deprimido, no quiero un novio que todo el tiempo esté triste-

-Por ti lo que sea Lil- Y le dio otro beso, pero este fue más corto.

A la mañana siguiente, en el gran comedor, James y Lily se sentaron juntos, esta vez solo peleaban por las cosas de que hablaban pero se calmaban con besos, todos los veían sorprendidos, Sirius hacía gestos al verlos, Peter solo comía y Remus miraba con una sonrisa a Lily, entonces James se acercó a él.

-Lunático, perdóname por lo de anoche, es que… necesitaba estar solo y…-

-Está bien James, me alegro de que Lily haya aceptado salir contigo de una vez por todas-

Para la semana siguiente, todo el colegio sabia de la relación de James con Lily, las fans de James miraban con reojo a Lily al verla pasar, algunas le tiraban hechizos pero ella se los devolvía con más potencia, Lily tuvo que hacer un hechizo petrificante a una tal Cecilia Vane, su hermano era un mujeriego llamado Víctor Vane, ella había querido atrapar a James como su novio, era alta, de cabello lacio y negro.

Cierta tarde, ella fue a la biblioteca, unos estudiantes se estaban peleando y lanzando hechizos, algunos que no tenían nada que ver con la pelea, resultaron afectados por los hechizos, a algunos les temblaba las piernas y a otros les salían mocos gigantes por la nariz, la que hacía ese hechizo era una tal Moly Prewet, el apellido era el mismo que el de una amiga de Lily, pero no estaban emparentadas, esa tal Moly estaba saliendo con un tal Arthur Weasley, este tenía varias babosas saliendo de su boca, era pelirrojo al igual que Moly, ella era una mujer audaz, muchas cosas le salían bien.

James se encontraba en ese momento con Sirius.

-No lo haré James-

-Pero por qué?-

-Es demasiado peligroso y además, quien vigilará por si viene Dumbeldore?-

-No lo sé, pero solo hazlo por mí-

-Está bien, pero espero que nadie nos cache, a propósito, el alma te volvió al cuerpo verdad? Parecía que te habían dado el beso del dementor-

-El que Lily esté saliendo con migo es como un milagro, pero la perdida de mis padres no sanará tan fácilmente, espero que Lily esté conmigo para entonces, solo faltan 2 semanas para navidad y para las vacaciones, saldré con Lily en todo ese tiempo, si señor-

-Y ya conociste a su familia?-

-No, pero espero que se lleven una sorpresa, en especial su hermana que a cada rato la hace sufrir-

- Eres irremediable James, irremediable-

Y dicho esto, salieron del cuarto y se encaminaron al gran comedor. James se sentó a un lado de Lily, al parecer ella estaba muy feliz (Por primera vez) de regresar a su casa, James le dio un beso en los labios y empezó a comer.

-Dy dugando dres gue gegegos da wu gasa?- Preguntó James con comida en la boca.

-No hables con comida en la boca James, repíteme lo que dijiste que no te entendí nada-

- Que, y cuando crees que lleguemos a tu casa? Digo, si nos vamos en el autobús noctambulo, tardaremos algo, pero si nos aparecemos…-

-En el autobús, quiero ir al callejón Diagón a comprar un helado-

-De acuerdo, entonces, espero que tus padres me miren con buenos ojos, les llevaré unos regalos-

-Llévales algo mágico, les encantan esas cosas-

-Claro, cuando partiremos?-

-Mañana temprano, ya no habrá clases estos días y por favor, compórtate, mi padre es algo sobre protector-

A la mañana siguiente, algunos alumnos se iban de Hogwarts hacia Hogsmade, a algunos los esperaban sus padres, otros se desaparecían o tomaban el expreso, pero Lily y James tomaron el autobús noctambulo junto con algunos otros chicos.

En el castillo, el profesor Dumbeldore les daba explicaciones a los maestros, James y Lily habían ido a comentarle sobre la reunión que habían visto en el bosque prohibido, todos los profesores estaban el alerta y vigilaban a los alumnos que Lily y James les habían mencionado que estaban ahí, esa misma noche, habían asesinado al ministro de magia y en esos días habían nombrado a uno nuevo, llamado Cornelius Fudge, ese ministro nuevo, era algo cobarde, pero no por eso dejaba la seguridad del mundo mágico, había alertado a todos los magos sobre el mago tenebroso que había en el mundo, este era muy diferente a Grindelwald, era más poderoso y no temía utilizar las maldiciones imperdonables, el solo hecho de pronunciar su nombre los hacía temblar a todos, Lord Voldemort estaba ganando terreno en el mundo mágico y cada vez se hacía más poderoso.


End file.
